The Unexpected
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: As a robot guard from outer space, SF-A2 has certain duties she must perform. However, she finds herself unable to do so, and decides to run away before she can be destroyed by her master...(Piko x Miki; Based on the PikoMiki ask blog)


_**I'd like to give super special thanks to the Mod of the Piko and Miki ask blog [link at the bottom of my profile if you're interested!] for letting me use her/his headcanon for their personalities and how they met, etc. X3 Thank ya, Mod! :D **_

_**I was gonna draw my own cover art, but I got lazy. So the COVER ART BELONGS TO THE PIKO AND MIKI ASK BLOG!**_

_**I feel like this is definitely not my best work, but nyeh.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

**EDIT 11-10-13: I AM ALTERING THIS EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY TO MAKE IT A ONESHOT INSTEAD, BECAUSE I'M HAVING PROBLEMS FIGURING OUT HOW TO CONTINUE.**

* * *

"Sir, there seems to be a problem with one of the robot guards…" Her voice rang out as clear as day in the cockpit of the ship, bouncing off the metal walls and echoing back in their ears. She kept her arms wrapped around a thin clipboard to hold it to her chest, her head bowed slightly in respect to the older, much taller man who stood in front of a large glass window, staring out at the stars as they drifted farther into space. It wasn't the first time she'd had to make a statement on that particular subject, but the fact that it was coming up again and again made her afraid that the captain would snap anytime.

And she certainly did not want to be a victim to his wrath.

"SF-A2 again?" He didn't sound surprised in the least, clearly having heard a similar complaint quite often. In fact, nearly every day, someone would report to him with a new problem from that same robot that – for some reason – wouldn't do the job she was created for. No matter what they did, things refused to change. He had been determined to make her work just like all the others, but it was impossible. Even the head of the Robot Productions Department hadn't been able to fix whatever was wrong with her, not even by rewiring her or attempting to make minor corrections to her system.

"I'm afraid so…" she answered gravely.

"What now?" he asked, turning around so he could meet his worker's gaze with a firm scowl, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

She blinked up at him apologetically, sensing his irritation, and a small sigh passed through her lips. "She simply won't do as programmed, sir. She refuses to harm any of the dummies, let alone actual people."

"How bothersome," he muttered, "We've had problems with her from the beginning."

The woman took a step forward, her heel clacking against the metal ground with a dull sound that filled the small room. Her voice was uncertain, even slightly nervous as she suggested with a slight shrug, "Perhaps, sir, we should just dismantle her."

:::::

Miki's gloved hand flew up to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud, her crimson eyes widening in both shock and fear. They wouldn't do that, would they? They wouldn't! These were the people she'd grown to care for; they were the people who created her, who made her who she was! She couldn't help that she was unwilling to do her job; she could always do something else! But, no…that's what the humans – or the other robots – were for. She was made for a particular line of work, but since she wouldn't do it…That meant she was useless, that she was going to be destroyed for doing a poor job…but they would never do such a thing…would they?

Well, she certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out. Miki swiveled around to turn away from the scene, terrified of being caught eavesdropping. She was supposed to be lined up and shut off with the rest of the SF gang, after all. As she took long strides away from the duo in the cockpit, she could barely hear her Master's voice saying, "I'm afraid you're right. We'll just-"

::::::

"_WARNING! HATCH #7 HAS BEEN OPENED! WARNNG! HATCH #7 HA-"_

The tall man jumped in surprise, whirling to look at the screen hanging on the wall as the words were displayed in flashy letters. An annoying buzzing sound echoed in the air, a red light blinking and illuminating the room in blood-colored shadows. The whole ship was sent into chaos, with profanities being uttered and rushed footsteps pounding on the cold, metal ground as many of the workers fought to close the hatch, and figure out how the hell it had gotten open in the first place.

At last, the alarm went silent, and the red light shut off, leaving them bathed in darkness, with the exception of the slight glow that came from the computer screen and the little stars all around them. The captain's eyes scanned over the area, meeting the shocked gazes of several of his workers, and he let out a relieved sigh. That is, until he heard a younger man's voice echoing in the ship.

"Sf-A2 is missing!"

"You're kidding!" The man's eyes widened. He pushed himself through the crowd of shaken workers to reach the robots' resting area, where all of the guards should have been shut down until they were needed for further use. A look of shock flickered across his face as he reached the young man, who stood facing the row of female robots, their heads tilted downwards and eyes shut. Each one wore the same outfit, had the same structure. They were identical, minus the length and shade of their hair, and the belt around their waist that had a different letter and number combination to tell them apart. But there was one missing from the line… The captain turned to look at his worker, brow furrowed. "You don't think she-?"

"It's very possible, sir." The younger man gave a curt nod, directing his gaze to the floor as his boss sighed once again.

"Perhaps it's for the best…"

:::::

Miki's long, orangey-red hair flowed all around her body as she drifted farther away from the place she once called home.

But it wasn't home anymore, was it? They'd betrayed her…kind of. She could never go back even if she wanted to; to do so would be accepting her fate, agreeing to be dismantled, and accepting that she was – in fact – a failure. At least, compared to the others.

And now, she had nowhere to go. She'd have to start a new life somehow – but how could she do so if she was a robot? No one would like her; she was a freak! She would be stereotyped as the cool _thing_ that could shoot lasers from its eyes and move like some kind of rusty science fair project. They would take advantage of her strength and strange capabilities... She would never fit in; it was a fact.

She wasn't even aware that robots could cry until she felt the small, icy tears falling from her eyes and rolling off her cheeks. Then again, she was created to be more like a human, what with the plates that covered her body so she had the same skin-like texture that a normal person would; and her hair grew out and felt like a real human's hair as well. Aside from the fact that she was almost always cold to the touch and that there were screws visible where the fleshy plates were being held together and small gaps where the plates connected so she could move her joints freely, she was pretty much a human being, emotions and all.

Miki blinked away her tears, trying to forget the thing that caused so much pain for her. The famous 'planet Earth' was right in front of her, in her view; if she could get there, perhaps she could start anew. Even though she knew it wouldn't be guaranteed, she set a course for the big blue-and-green planet, her eyes fixed on nothing in particular as she got closer and closer. She just wanted to be happy, and that wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Heat flooded her body as she approached at a rapid speed, encircling her in a ball of fire. She could feel the hot orange flames lapping at her skin, her outfit, her hair - even though she was mostly fireproof, she could still feel the heat boiling her body.

:::::

"Aww, yea! I've got this game beat!"

His fingers flew over the buttons expertly; he didn't even need to look to know what he was doing. His eyes - one a solid crystal blue and the other with the slightest hint of green - were glued to the screen, watching the characters as they danced in a full-out battle, one of them guided by the combination of buttons that he was quick to press.

He was walking down the street, on the sidewalk, a tall wooden fence at his side, with only the light of the waning moon and the occasional street lamp guiding his way. Not that it mattered if he could see where he was going or not, of course; he'd traveled that exact same route many times before - too many to count. To the videogame store, to his apartment, videogame store, apartment, store, apartment. Nothing else mattered; nothing at all.

The world was boring; games were the only thing to keep a boy like himself entertained.

At least, that was what he thought all his life until that moment he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere behind him. It was like a loud roar, accompanied by the sound of some kind of crackling. Like...fire.

He slowly turned around, one brow raised in curiosity, but when he realized what he was looking at, both eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Something was flying at him at breakneck speed like a meteor - and it didn't appear to be able to stop.

::::::

Miki knew she was coming into the atmosphere at a dangerous speed, but she knew she would be okay. Even if she had a crash landing, it wouldn't do anything but dirty her skin; she wouldn't get dents or anything. She opened her eyes to see the path she'd been taking all this time - sure, it had only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Days, even.

Her lips parted slightly when she noticed the white-haired boy standing on the sidewalk with some strange device clasped in his hands - and it took her another few moments to process the fact that she was heading straight towards him in the form of a giant fireball. Her mouth moved with the soft words she uttered in a very human voice, a soft and even cheerful sounding tone that matched her joyous personality.

"Human in path...applying emergency brake."

The speed at which she was traveling seemed to disappear, brought to a screeching halt so that she found herself face-to-face with the teenager, whose eyes were wide while he clutched that weird object to his chest like it was the only thing he was worried about. But having stopped herself midflight, Miki wasn't prepared to keep herself floating.

With a loud crunch, she collapsed to the ground, leaving a hole in the once-solid concrete that matched the shape of her body.

* * *

_**And there they meet. There will be no more to this; no fluff and stuff. But I hope it's good enough. (:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
